valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 14: All For Gallia (Pt.2)
Story 鉱山奪回 Mines retaken Annika: We won! Workers of the mines! Everything's fine now! Man: Thank you.. we can finally rest.. Amy: Did you have to work without rest? Old woman: Yes, there was no rest even for people who have fallen sick or gotten injured. Man: Even helping the people who have collapsed were not allowed. 56: I've heard about the treatment of Darcsen by the Imperials but even this is too much..! Riela: Be at east now, there are no more Imperials around. Imca: We will not allow them to do whatever they wish. Carisa: All that's left is Fouzen now, if we succeed in taking in back all the manufacturing jobs will be saved. Giulio: Hey, they did it! Information about Fouzen is on the radio..! Kurt: What happened? Due to the efforts of the 3rd Company's squad 7, the Imperial commander for the northern campaign, Berthold Gregor has been confirmed to be killed in battle. The industries of Fouzen have been retaken by Gallia. Alfons: Not bad, that Welkin Gunther guy. Riela: Alicia and everyone did some great work! Imca: Isara Gunther... Annika: Does this mean Gallia is dominating the war? 21: Dominating might be a word too big but this victory is a massive one for us! 3: We managed to take out the enemy commander, the enemies would probably be losing morale by now. Kurt: We can't be outdone by Lieutenant Gunther's squad now. Riela: Right..! Dahau: Lieutenant Gunther's a capable man to be able to take Fouzen. Lydia: That spectacled gramps tipped over and croaked this easily. What great news, hah! Zig: It's his karma for looking down on us Darcsen! Dahau: Berthold Gregor followed what he thought was for the greater good and died trying to fulfill it. Dahau: To call him a fool and laugh at him after his passing is not something I can do. Lydia: You really don't talk much behind people's backs do you? Dahau: Giving other people a poor judgement would reflect poorly on myself as well you see. Dahau: It is something that goes against my beliefs. Lydia: I totally don't understand how you Darcsen people work! Dahau: You're fine as you are Lydia, your opinions make good learning for me. Lydia: I don't even know how much of that is meant to be taken seriously.. Idiot! Dahau: Isn't Lydia's perspective interesting, Zig? Zig: Yes! She was trying to find out how you would react, isn't it Sir? Lydia: (Do the two of these guys ever get angry with anything..) Dahau: By the way, make sure you're ready to move out at a moment's notice Lydia. Lydia: Move out? Do you intend to make me take back Fouzen? Dahau: No, Maximillian probably intends to gather his troops in the Naggiar plains next. Lydia: So that means, we move to Naggiar too? Dahau: Before that.. while this depends on how the Gallians decide to move, I'd like to be prepared to strike anywhere necessary in a moment's notice. Dahau: The successful retaking of Fouzen has raised Gallian morale. Dahau: I'd like to change that if possible. Lydia: That line of thought.. Doesn't sound right coming from you. Dahau: Even I am a man of the Empire as well. Dahau: Letting the Gallians to continue trampling all over us wouldn't allow me to sleep easy. グスルグ再び Gusurg, again Raven: The Imperial garrisons at the 3 mines of Zwolle, Dryas and Dig have all been purged by the Gallians. Gusurg: They attacked the north. The Gallians have shown no evidence of using the bridge of Vasel to launch attacks towards the east. Gusurg: Which would mean that the Gallian forces that have purged the mines have come from the east. Gusurg: But again, the forces that engaged Fouzen have shown no such split and they should have had no spare strength to spare for such an operation. Gusurg: Seems I hit the jackpo Gusurg: Get the scouts out. The forests, the mountains and the hills, leave no stone unturned. Raven 2: Sir! Gusurg: Leaving Anthold by ship and erasing their own tracks.. Gusurg: Unable to get close to the Gallian forces, the Nameless use the Imperial presence as a wall to operate. Gusurg: Kurt, you won't escape me..! Kurt: We'll break camp here, look for a place that won't stand out. Giulio: Set up a camp in a place where we have to observe light discipline and you'll have canned food for dinner. Alfons: Life as a fugitive is hard. 21: Believe it or not our conditions have improved a lot from before. We shouldn't complain. Imca: Report! Stop setting up camp. That is.. hard to believe. Kurt: What's going on Imca? Imca: Calamity Raven are approaching. Their numbers are not many. Kurt: Does that mean..! Valerie: Commander! A signal is coming in! Kurt: What signal? Gusurg: I read you like a book, Kurt. Kurt: Gusurg..! Gusurg: Your attack on the mines have given you away.. that was a great hint that you are in the north for me. Kurt: Do you want to take me down that badly? Gusurg: You're the person I least want to fight. But, I have to kill you.. no, I have to get rid of Riela. Kurt: What is your reason for going after her? Gusurg: If you were an enemy of Riela's, what would you do? That's it. Gusurg: I will have you erased, for the sake of my ideals..!! Kurt: Damn! Get ready for battle! They are coming now! Riela: ... Kurt: What's going on, Riela? Riela: Am I.. better off not having been born. Kurt: There is no such thing. Kurt: No one can deny anyone because of the powers given to them at birth. Riela: Kurt.. Kurt: Be it a strong power, or a weak one. It is our responsibility to put them to good use. Kurt: Power is power.. There is no good or bad influence on the person.. It is all equal. Riela: Is it, really so. Kurt: .. Kurt: I will prove it to you someday. Just focus on surviving today.. Got it? Riela: Okay. Kurt: Good, let's get ready for their attack! Extra Event - ダルクス人の悲劇 The tragedy of the Darcsen people 21: I heard over the radio that Fouzen is in a mess. Alfons: Many Darcsen people have been put to terrible working conditions it seems. Riela: The retreating Imperials killed many Darcsen before they left. 56: They set fire to the offices and the sleeping quarters of the workers there. Amy: That's horrible..! Valerie: It sounds so human to go after a particular race and oppress them. Riela: Human..? Valerie: If we take apart the history books, it is apparent that humans are always looking for something to victimize. Valerie: By taking the difference between people and using that gap as a leverage to look down upon them, the oppressors are able to secure their bonds with each other and guarantee their own position. Annika: Bullying the weak is horrible! It's not worthy of respect! 3: Not everyone is able to face the world as you do Annika. 3: The weak are able to live only because there are people weaker than themselves that they can take on. Such are the nature of humans. Alfons: The massacre of the Darcsen people by the withdrawing Imperial troops is a good demonstration of that. Valerie: Perhaps it would be more right to say that that is more the true nature of all societies, rather than of humankind. Imca: The Darcsen living in the Empire are not the same. Riela: Imca..? Imca: People collapse one after another in ordinary villages in the Empire. I am not lying. 56: What are you talking about? Won't people be able to live peacefully if they had a village? Imca: Food gets stolen. People are forced into labor. There are no ways to treat diseases. Imca: Starved, people fall over, and no one offers a hand. Imca: Frozen over in winter and no one will turn to take notice. Imca: Anyone who offers help to the Darcsen gets treated like one as well.. There is nothing that can be done. 56: This must be some kind of joke.. are you telling me Gallia is some kind of paradise! Kurt: That is the kind of world that birthed Dahau and he fought in.. Alfons: His words do carry some weight now. It is true, the Darcsen need some kind of hope. 21: A dream of independance, Dahau's dream. Giulio: I can say I almost understand why Gusurg went over to help them. Kurt: Staking your own life for independance and ideals, is it. Kurt: (I understand the desire to walk this path but is there really no other way to do it) Kurt: (..I can't help but think.) Mission Briefing We have encountered a Calamity Raven raiding party led by Gusurg in the western plains of Gallia. Destroy the tank that Gusurg is commanding from in area 4. Strategy Give Riela the Gallian-R and the accessory for +20 armor damage (対甲). Leave your tank undeployed and update it's tank turret if you have the A2 all-purpose. Deploy armored techs into the front of area 1 and gunners or assaults behind them. Deploy Riela into area 3 and leave the base with defenders. Hopefully Riela is a master scout now. Phase 1 #Use Riela to capture the eastern base. #Same action. Withdraw her. #Deploy Riela into area 2. Move her north. #Use order (全力破滅 - All-out destruction) on Riela. #Activate Valkyrur and run to the back of the Ace tank. Fire at the tank's radiator. #Destroy the tank using either grenade or your Gallian-R. Take the base. #Deploy an assault into the northwest base to take the northeast base. #Same action. #Deploy your tank into your northwest base and mark down the rest of the Imperials with interception fire. Make sure to stay in base. Phase 2 #Redeploy Riela to the northeast base and take the south base. #Clear area 1 base. #Deploy a sniper to pick off enemy snipers. Withdraw it. #Same action. #Deploy a sniper into area 4 to get rid of attackers. #Same action. #Kill the enemy sniper. #Leave an assault in base at area 4. Phase 3 #Take out any scouts that may be too close to the water walkway using your sniper. #Same action. #Redeploy Riela into area 4. Move her north for the enemy base. #Same action. #Same action. Take the base. #Redeploy your tank into the north. Fire your gun at Gusurg. #Use order (全力破滅 - All-out destruction) on your tank. #Destroy Gusurg. Rewards Aftermath ダハウの狙い Dahau's target Kurt: Again.. If he had come with greater numbers I would have been in real trouble.. Kurt: Why, Gusurg! Why do you come with so few people! Gusurg: Well, the squad is busy with other things. Kurt: What..? Gusurg: With this I've got a hold of your location. You'll be done the next time we meet.. You cannot run now, Kurt! Kurt: Gusurg..! 21: Damn that Gusurg, he did pretty well to find us all the way out here. Giulio: For someone with hardly any sense of taste, what a guy! Leila: A troublesome fellow went over to the enemy's side. I should have educated him well when I had the chance. Alfons: He's an enemy that knows everything there is to know about us. We should get ready for real trouble the next time we meet. Annika: He just took off without so much as a loss of composure. 3: He knows we wouldn't be able to pursue him even if we wanted to. Valerie: He know we cannot attract attention to ourselves. Kurt: ... Kurt: ...The squad is busy, is it. Riela: Kurt, what's wrong? Kurt: If Gusurg's forces are so few in number, then what is Dahau planning with such a large army? Riela: Eh....? Kurt: The Imperials seem to be gathering all of their forces at Naggiar plains. Riela: Then, does that mean the Calamity Ravens will be going there too? Kurt: A battle at Naggiar will take some time before it actually happens. Kurt: He said busy, but he actually has too much time on his hands. Alfons: The Calamity Ravens getting information from the Gallian army is true isn't it? Kurt: Yes, Gusurg knew about Riela being one of the Valkyria. Alfons: If that's true, that means Dahau knows about the movements of the Gallian army as well? 21: So that is how Gusurg managed to get past the Gallian armies and pursue us all the way out here! Kurt: I see.. I see! So Captain Dahau must be going for.. Randgriz! Riela: ...?! Kurt: The situation now is exactly the same as the time when we went for Ghirlandaio. Alfons: With the attention focused on Naggiar, our home ground is left undefended. Kurt: Alfons, what are our defenses near the capital like, do you know? Alfons: Probably empty I would assume, what with the frontline this far away up north. The Imperial army would find it impossible to use the bridge at Vasel and Lake Glas to get to us. Kurt: But Captain Dahau on the other hand would be able to cross the rivers of the south and arrive at Randgriz. Alfons: It is true, with the correct information, Gallian defenses at the south would be easily broken. Imca: That man would find no other target worthy of his attention. He can do it. Kurt: This a hunch with no confirmation, but we'll prepare for the worst and head towards Randgriz. 56: Wasn't it a bad thing to draw attention to us? Leila: If the capital falls now the war is over! Let's go now! Kurt: It would be good if my guess was right.. Raven: Captain Dahau, the infiltration party are set in place. Dahau: Good, open the gates. Raven: Sir! Dahau: Lydia, do you read? We're beginning the attack. Lydia: Affirmative. To think the capital would be left without so much as a guard? Dahau: It is because Gallian command is incompetent. Dahau: Even though their armies are much smaller, they still took up the bait and gathered their forces at Naggiar, because of that you can now walk into their very own capital. Lydia: ..If the capital really does fall.. what kind of face would Maximillian make? Dahau: ..if that comes to pass it would be a true test of his capabilities as a general. Raven: Reporting! The troops at the gate are under attack! Dahau: What? If they're guards, get rid of them. Raven: It's not! It's the squad with the black uniforms! Dahau: The Nameless...? Kurt: All men, fight with all your strength! The capital must not fall! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions